Various structures to be sealed may have fasteners or other features that are to be sealed. For example, a nutplate ring of an access hole of an airplane wing may be sealed. However, conventional approaches to sealing such structures rely on manual application of sealant. Manual application of sealant may provide an undesired amount of sealant, and/or require an undesired amount of time for application of sealant and subsequent trimming or removal of excess sealant.